mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Buzzard
}} The Buzzard is a medium-sized military helicopter vehicle that is at the Airport, where you can also buy the Plane, Scout, and Warhawk. It can fire one missile from an unlimited supply by pressing "F" with a 5 second cooldown. The missiles lock on to any enemy teams and deal 60 damage to the target. It costs , making it the third most expensive air vehicle in Mad City after the Warhawk, after the Nighthawk. It is four times the price of the Scout even though it is slower. Targeting One of the main features of the Buzzard is the ability to fire missiles at players. This feature allows for an easier way of defeating enemies on the run while in the vehicle. Each missile deals 60 damage, which can kill an enemy in 2 hits. There are 3 different stages of targeting for the Buzzard that improves depending on the time the target is focused on for. Green Green is the first targeting stage available for the Buzzard. The stage appears upon getting an enemy in the Buzzard's line of sight. Green means that the missile's targeting will be the least accurate and has a high chance of missing the enemy. It will usually home close to the location where the missile was fired and will only move a slight bit if the enemy moved away from the target at which the missile was fired. Green will be the targeting stage for the first 2 seconds before switching to the next stage, yellow. Yellow Yellow is the second targeting stage available for the Buzzard after the first green stage. The stage appears after having an enemy in the Buzzard's line of sight for 2 seconds. Yellow means that the missile will start homing better and has a higher chance to hit the enemy compared to the green targeting stage. It will usually be able to hit players that are walking and has a chance to hit players who are running. Yellow will be the targeting stage for 3 seconds after the first 2 seconds of the green targeting stage. After 5 seconds, the targeting stage will switch to the third and final targeting stage of the missile, red. Red Red is the third and final targeting stage available for the Buzzard after the first two targeting stages, green and yellow. The targeting stage appears after 5 seconds of having someone in the Buzzard's line of sight. Red is the most accurate targeting stage and homes the best when fired. It has a very high chance of hitting someone walking or running, and has a chance of defeating someone that's flying or using Hotrod to escape. The homing ability of the red targeting stage is very accurate and has a low chance of missing the enemy. Trivia * The Buzzard was once tied with the Tesla Roadster for the most expensive vehicle but was beaten by the Avenger, Thunderbird, Warhawk, Fury, Nero, Rhino Tank,Overdrive and Nighthawk while also being tied for 8th place with the GTR. * The Buzzard is based on the MD Helicopters MD530G Attack Helicopter and the Evolution Mini 500. * The Buzzard also is based on a Helicopter in Grand Theft Auto, sharing not only the name, but also the looks of it. Gallery Roblox_15-04-2019_12_25_48_edited.jpg Roblox_15-04-2019_12_25_08_edited.jpg Category:Vehicles Category:Helicopters Category:Air Vehicles